Kaisoo's Love strory
by dokyungsoo12931494
Summary: kehidupan cinta kyungsoo dan jongin yang menggairahkan
1. Chapter 1

prolog

Do kyungsoo

mahasiswi cantik,modis,tajir,pinter,sexy dan sangat sangat sempurna untuk seorang manusia setiap cowo yang liat dia pasti pengen langsung jadiin pacarnyaa sayangnya cewe ini belom pernah pacaran alesannya simple "belom menemukan lelaki yang tepat". tapi karena hasutan dari sahabat karibnya Byun Baekhyun dia jadi penasaran sex itu kayak gimana.

Kim Jongin

mahasiswa ganteng,kece,kayaa mampus,ortunya yg punya kampus,ketua Bem,dingin sama cewe,cool bikin cewee mau loncat kepelukannya aja sayangnya dia ga mau sama cewe cewe itu tapi padanfannya berubah ketika ngeliat kyungsoo untuk pertama kalinya. dia jatuh jati dan janji buat dapetin kyungsoo


	2. Chapter 2

author pov

Pagi ini secara official Do kyungsoo pindah ke Yonsei university, Korea Selatan. Gadis dengan mata besar serta bibir heart shaped ini pindah dari universitas seblumnya yang berada di Jepang. Gadis ini pindah ke tempat asalnya Korea Selatan karena sudah bosan dengan Jepang yang ditinggali hampir selama hidupnya. Untungnya orang tuanya mengijinkannya pindah ke korea dan juga diberikan fasilitas yang penuh mengingat dia berasal dari keluarga yang kaya.

Kyungsoo pov

'ah aku harus ke ruang TU untuk mendapatkan jadwal ku huft semoga orang orang disini baik dan tidak jahat padaku'batin ku sambil melangkahkan kakiku ke TU. sesampainya disana aku ketukan pintu ruangan tersebut lalu aku dipersihlakan masuk ternyata aku sudah disambut oleh entah siapa itu yang jelas ibu ibu serta oh mai gawd apa aku salah liaat ada pangeran tampan yang menunggu ku aduh aku mau pingsan rasanyaaa. saat mata kami beradu pandang aku rasakan getaran aneh yang belum pernah aku rasakan. Ya tuhan apakah dia cowo yang ditakdirkan untuk ku?

Kim Jongin pov

ih males banget sebenernya kalo harus ngasih tur keliling sama anak baru nanti. mentang mentang gue ketua Bem ya ga mesti gue juga kali yang ngasih tur. Bokap gue nyebelin banget sih nyuruh nyurh gue. gerutuan gue buyar saat ada ketukan pintu, langsung aja ibu ibuk disamping gue yang menjabat sebagai kepala TU disini yang juga sekalian menjabat sebagai Tante gue nyuruh tuh murid baru masuk. ih awas aja dia kalo gen...

astagaaaaaaaa! mengapaa ada bidadari yang nyasar kesini. sumpah mimpi apa gue semalem didatengin bidadari secantik dan sesexy diaaa. gue sebenernya tioe orng yang ga bisa langsung tertarik sama cewe tapi dia bedaa hati gue deg deg an, saat pandangab kami bertemu disaat itu gue sadar gue udah jatuh cinta sama dia.

author pov

"permisi bu saya Do kyungsoo mahasiswi baru pindahan dari jepang".

Salam kyungsoo sembari membungkukan badannya.

"oh halo kyungsoo , Selamat datang di Univ kami. Saya Kim Taeyon Direktur TU disini, dan ini Keponakan saya sekaligus ketua Bem disini Kim Jongin".

balas wanita yang ternyata adalah tante dri jongin

"halo kyungsoo-sshi saya kim jongin, ini jadwal kuliah kamu dan mari saya antar mengelilingi kampus ini".

Ujar Jongin sembari menetralkan detak jantungnya.

"eh iyaa terimakasih Jongi-shi permisi kim Taeyeon sajangnim". ucap kyungsoo yang juga sama deg degan nya dengan Jongin sembari berjalan mengikuti Jongin dibelakanganya.

setelah tur singkat itu jongin mengantarkan kyungsoo kekelas kyungsoo yang juga kelas jongin karrna setelah ini mereka ada jadwal kuliah. ya mereka satu kelas untuk mata kukuliah ini. tapi jongin akan izin tidak masuk kelas karena ada urusan Bem sehingga mereka berpisah didepan kelas.

"eum jongin shi terimakaish sudah mengntar kan ku".

ungkap kyungsoo malu yang gemas dengan tingkah kyungsoo mengacak rambut hitam kyungsoo.

"hehe tidak usah formal gitu panggil jongin aaja biar lebih akrab, btw aku boleh minta kontak kamu ga? ya siapa tau aja kamu masih bingung gitu mau nanya nanya sama aku hehe".

sebenernya ini jongin modus dia udah yakin banget kalo kyungsoo yg bakal jadi kekasih hatinyaa.

"hehe iyaa ini nomer aku simpen ya nanti sms ajaa ngasih tau nomer kamu".

kyungsoo jelas seneng bgt karrna dapet nomer gebetannya.

"yaudah masuk gih nanti saem keburu dtng. aku pergi dulu ya dadah".ucap jongin seraya mengusak rambut kyungsoo dan kemudian pergi.

'duh jongin bikin deg degan aja deh hehe'.

batin kyungsoo senang.

Tak terasa sudah 3 bulaan lebih Do kyungsoo kuliah di Yonsei university.

Berhubung Kyngsoo anaknya ramah fan pinter jadi dia deket saya temen temennya ataulun dosen dosennya tak terkwcuali Kim Jongin.

Hubungan merekaa sangat teramat dekat jika dikatakan sebagai teman saja.

sejak kyungsoo memberikan kontaknyaa setiap hari ia dan jongin berhubungan, sms ,line,telponan mereka melakukannya setiap hari bahkan sejak 2 bulan lalu jongin rutin mengantar jemput kyungsoo dri aprtemennya ke kampus begitu baliknya.

tidak dipungkiri ada cinta dia hati keduanya. tatapn hangat jongin yang hanya diberika untuk kyungsoo dan juga perhatian kyungsoo yg hanya diberikan untuk jongin. Banyak yang mengira mereka sudah berpacaran mengingat segitu posesifnya jongin pada kyungsoo. selalu menggenggan tangannya, dikelas selalu duduk sampingan, jongin juga sudah mulai beranin memberikan ciumannya walau baru di kening. Begitupun Kyungsoo yang selalu mebuatkan saraapan,makan siang dan makan malam untuk jongin mengingat sang ketua bem yang hanya tinggal sendiri di apartemenya dan tidak bisa memasak. kyungsoo juga berani untuk mencium pipi jongin walaupun pipinya akan merona krna hal itu.

'aku sangat mencintai kyungsoo dan ingin dia menjadi miliki seorang' batin jongin saat mengantar kyungsoo pulang ke apartemennya.

jongin tidak langsung pulang karna memang sudah kebiasannnya untuk makan malam di apartemen kyungsoo. Kyungsoo hanya tinggal sendiri di apartemen nya tapi mereka tidak pernah berbuat macam macam , oke belum berbuat macam macam maksudnya. jongin selalu menahan gairahnyaa saat melihat kyungsoo yg hanya menggunakan kaos longgar dan hotpants yang hampir tidak kelihatan.

Tapi sepertinya malam ini dia tidak akan kuaat menahan hasratnyaa. saat melihat kyungsoo keluar dengan tank top ketat warna putih dengan hotpants nyaa dan yang paling penting kyungsoo tidak memakai bra, sepertinyaa kyungsoo memang berniat menggoda jongin.

kyungsoo pov

'kekeke kena kamu jongin aku udah seksi gini awas aja kalo kamu ga tergoda'batinku saat melewati jongin untuk menuju dapur.

aku menyeringai kecil saat kulirik jongin seolah membnuhku dengan tatapan mesumnya. ah tuhan ini yang aku tunggu plis aku ingin jongin menjadi milik ku seutuhnya.

ini semua sebenernya ide gila byun baekhun sahabatku dia memanasi manasi ku dengan cerita sexnya bersama chanyeol partner-sex nya. tentu aku iri aku juga ingin begitu dengan jongin. eh bukan hanya sekedar partner sex sih mau jadi kekasihnyaa lah. apalagi kedekatan kita emang udah ga normal untuk ukuran teman. dia selalu mengantar jemputku, menggenngam tangan ku dan tatapan hangatnyaa hanya ditunjukan padaku. aku pun juga gituuuu hanya jongin yang mampu merebut perhatian tiba tiba lamunanku tersentak karena ada lengan kokoh yang memeluk ku dri belakang. tentu aku tau siapa pelakunya. jongin.

author pov

"jongin kamu ngangetin aku deh kan aku lagi motong sayur"kata kyungsoo yg kaget karna tiba tiba jongin memelukanya dri belakang. tapi dia tidak menolaknya malahan bersandar di dada bidang jongin.

jongin menelusupkan kepalanya diceruk leher kyungsoo. menikmati wangi khas kyungsoo sambil mengecup lehernyaaa.

kyungsoo menggeliat karena kegelian dan juga nikmat dia sampai melepaskan pisaunyaaa karena nikmat yang jongin berikan.

jongin langsung membalik tubuh kyungsoo kehadapnnya. dtankupnya pipi kyungsoo dengan tangannya. mereka saling memandang penuh cintaa untuk beberapa menit sebelum jongin mempertipis jarak wajahnya dengan kyungsoo. bibir merekaaa hanya terpaut 3 cm. hembusan nafas keduanya bisa mereka rasakan. jongin menempelkan bibirnyaa di bibir kyungsoo.

lembut. kata itu yang cocok untuk ciuman merekaa. melambangkan cinta kasih keduanyaaa. tidak ada nafsu disana hanya ada perasaan untuk menyampaikan rasa cinta yang sudah membuncah. setelah beberapa menit jongin menjauhkan bibirnya dri bibir kyungsoo. menempelkan kening merekaaa.

keduanyaaa membuka mata mereka tatapan cinta yang dipancarkan memebuat waktu seakan berhenti.

jongin memecah keheningan itu.'kyungsoo aku tau kita baru kenal selama 3 bulan dan mungkin menurutmu itu waktu yang singkat tpi menurutku aku ga peduli dengen berapa lama aku kenal kamu yang jelas sejak pertama aku liat kamu aku langsung jatuh cinta sama kamu. aku pengen milikin kamu ngejaga kamu ngelindungin kamu.'

kyungsoo masih menatapnya dengan pandangan yang menunggu.

'Kyungsoo mau kah kamu menjadi kekasihku?'.akhirnyaa pernyataan cinta itu keluar jugaa dri bibir jongin.

dia menunggu jawabn kyungsoo sebenernya dia jyga gugup klo smape ditolak dan bakal bingung mau ngelakuin apaa. saat pikirannya melayang keman mana dia merasa sesuatu yang basah dan kenyaal menyentuh bibirnya. ternyata itu adalah bibir kyungsoo. setelah beberapa menit kyungsoo menarik bibirnya sambil tersenyum memandang jongin

'aku mau jongin' jawab kyungsoo.

author pov

"iya aku mau jadi pacar kamu" ucap kyungsoo sambil malu malu

"serius? kamu mauu?,oh tuhaan aku bahagiaa bgt makasih sayang kamu udah terima cinta aku".ucap jongin bahagiaa.

dipertemukannya kembali bibir yang sangat dia sukai manis bibir kyungsoo membuat jongin kecanduan. jongin mulai melumat lumat kecil bibir kyungsoo. tak kalah dri jongin,kyungsoo membalas lumatan lumatn itu dengan penuh gairaah.

"eghhh"erang kyungsoo. hal ini langsung dimanfaatkan jongin untuk memasukan lidahnya kedalam mulut kyungsoo. pergulatan lidah pun tak terelakan. jongin membelit lidah kyungsoo dengan ganaz nyaa. jongin sangat dominan.

lenguhan lenguhan mulai terdengar dari bibir keduanyaaa.

kyungsoo sudah kehabisan nafas dengan terpaksa jongin menjauh dri bibir kyungsoo, leher putih milik kyungsoo merupaakn tujuan bibir jongin berikutnya.

"egh jongin" kyungsoo semakin mendesah tidak karuan.

jongin terus menjilat,mencium,menggigit gigit kecil leher putih milik kyungsoo. dia menggendong kyungsoo kesofa tanpa melepas pungutan pada leher kyungsoo. sedangkan tangan kyungsoo meremas remas punggung jongin.

"Eghhh jongiinnhhhhhh" erangan erangan itu sudah tak dapat ditahan lagii l. Mendengar erangan tersebut tentu membuat gairah jongin semakin membuncak tangannya yang tadinya ada di pinggang kyungsoo mulai menelusup masuk ke dalam tanktop ketat kyungsoo. Tangan besarnya membuat kyungsoo merinding akan sentuhannya.

Walaupun enggan dia memutuskan cumbuannya pada leher kyungsoo. Kyungsoo terlihay snagat mwnggairahkan dengan nafas tersengalsengal mata sayu dan bibir bengkak membuat jongin makin tidak tahan untuk memakan kyungsoo.

"Kyungsoo aku ingin memiliki mu" ucap jongin tak tahan.

Kyungsoo yang masih terengah engah hanya bisa mengangguk.

Melihat itu jongin langsung membuka tangtop kyungsoo dan terpammpanglah benda bulat nan kenyal dengan pucuk yang menegang

"Indah sekali kyungsoo indah sekali aku tak pernah meliahat yang seindah ini, pokoknua setiap hari aku akan meminta jatah susu pagiku dari kamu sayang" takjub jongin.

"Engjj jonginnn hisaaaaappp" kyungsoo yg gairahnya juga sudah memuncak meminta jongin untuk mengulum nipplenya

"Ayoo minun susu sama mama sayang engjjj".

Jongin langsungg menguluuum niple tegang ituu dijilat digigit dihisappp semuanya dilakukan jongin untuk memberika service terbaik.

Kyungsoo yg keenakn hanya biaa mendesah pasraaah.

pengutan mesra jongin di puting kyungsoo sangat menggairahkan. kyungsoo tidak dapat menahan erangan yang terus keluar dri bibir merahnya.

"enghh jong...inhhhh nghhhh aku mauu keluarhhhh nghhh" kyungsoo yang sudah tak tahan akhirnya engeluarkan cairannya walau tanpa disentuh dibagian bawah sanah.

"hmmm mmmh kamu nakal sayang udah orgasme aja padagal yang bawah belum aku apa apain" timpal jongin seraya melepaskan pungutan di puting kyungsoo.

"makanya sentuh aku disana sayanghhhh jangan putingku ajaa lubang vagina ku udah basah banget siap buat kamu masukin hihi"

"kamu nakal sayang, siap siap kamu ga akan bisa jalan selama semunggu karna aku akan menyodokmu dengan sekuat tenaga"

jongin mulai melepaskan celananya dibantu kyungsoo yang memang sudah tak sabar memainkan adik jongin. saat terbebaskan terpampangnglah junior jongin yang sangat besar dan panjang. kyungsoo melotot tak percayaa bahwa dirinya akan dimasukin benda panjang besar dan berurat ini.

"jamgan diliatin aja sayang, ini punya kamu sekrang kamu boleh mainin sesuka hati kamu"

"ugh jongin punya kamu gede bgt kyungsoo suka hihi"

kyungsoo mulai membelai penis jongin. dengan perlahan dia masuka penis itu didalam mulutnyaa. dihisapnya penis itu layaknya lolipop.

"eghh sayangghhh eghh"

jongin yg keenakn hanya bisa merem melek sembari mengusap rambut kyungsoo. dia tak menyesal menjadikan kyungsoo miliknya karna kyungsoo sangat bisa memanjakan penis nya itu.

crot

crot

crot

akhirnya dengan hisapan kuat dari kyungsoo jongin mengeluarkan sermanya di mulut kyungsoo. dan tentu saja langsung di telan dengan nikmat oleh si mungil itu.

jongin langsung meraup bibir kyungsoo untuk menyicipi rasanya sendiri. dia memangut bibir itu seakan akan tidak ada hari esok.

sambil berciuman panah jongin memposisikan kejantanannya di depan lubang surga milik kyungsoo.

jleb

"aghrr hmmmm"

jongin memasukan penisnya dengan sekali hentak. kyungsoo menjerit namun langsung disumbat dengan bibir milik jongin.

jongin tidak bergerak menunggu agak lubang vagina kyungsoo bisa menyesuaikan dengan penisnya.

"bergeraklah sayang"

kyungsoo yang merasa dirinya sudah lebih nyaman menyuruh jongin untuk bergerak.

jongin bergerak dengan tempo yg lambat menahan hasratnya untuk langsung menyodok lubang itu karna kyungsoo yg baru pertama kali pasti akan merasa kesakitan.

"akhhh jongin lebih cepat lebih keras jonginnnn ohh ohh"

kyungsoo merancau kenikmatan. lubangnya yag di sodok semakin keras tepat mengenai titik ternikmatnya. iya hanya bisa mendesah keenakan sambil sesekali mencium bibir jongin degan panas.

"oh oh jongin aku mau keluaar"

"bersama sayang aku jugaa"

"agghhh Jongin/kyungsoo"

teriak mereka bersamaan.

jongin menindih kyungsoo walau tetap ditahan dengan sikunya agar tidak teralu beraat. iya mengalami pasca orgasme yg sangat hebat dalam hidupnya. dibukanya matanya yg terpejam dan dilihatnya kyungsoo yg terengah engah dengan keringat sexy dan bibir bengkak. oh inikah yang dinamakan surga batin jongin.

perlahan kyungsoo membuka matanya dengan sayu dan memangdang langsung kearah jongin sambil tersenyum.

jongin membalas seyum itu tidak kalah manis. tiba tiba kyungsoo menggerakan lagi pinggulnya membuat penis jongin yang masih didalam lubang kyungsoo kembali mengerass.

"egh jonginn"

"kamu nakal sayang hehe kamu harus bertanggung jawab karna membangunkan junior aku lagi hehe setelah ini hanya akab terdengar desahan keenakan kamu sayang"

"do me" dengan smirknya kyungsoo menantang jongin.

jongin yang merasa tertantang langsung menggedong kyungsoo ala koala tanpa melepas penyatuan mereka ke kamar kyungsoo. jongin langsung memangut bibir bengkak kyungsoo dan memasuki kamar.

setelah itu hanya ada suara erangan dari keduanya yang menemani malam yang indag bagi mereka.


	3. Chapter 3

Tak terasa hubungan kyungsoo dan jongin sudah berjalan satu bulan. jika ditanya apakah mereka makin mesra jawabanny adalah tentu saja!.

Gimana gak makin mesra hubungan mereka bahkan fikatakan lebih dari suami istri ckckc.

jongin bahkan sudah pindah ke apartemen kyungsoo. tentu saja setia malam mereka lewati dengan olahraga diatas ranjang. jangankan malam, bahkan pagi siang sore setiap ada kesempatn mereka pasti bercinta.

rasanya merek tidak perlu beli baju banyak banyak. bayangkan saja setiap diapartemen mereka jangan memakai baju alias bugil selama melakukan aktivitas. itu sebenernya akal akalan jongin aja biar dia bisa nagap ngapain kyungsoo tpi emang kyungsoo juga mesum dia juga seneng seneng aja diapa apain jongin.

tiap akhir pekan biasanya kyungsoo bangun duluan dari pada jongin terus dia bakal masakin sarapan buat keduanya. awal hubungan sih kyungsoo masih make baju klo buat sarapan, tapi karna bakl berujung sia sia akhirnya tiap bangun dia palingan langsung pake celemek tanpa pake apa apa lagi soalnya tau sendiri nanti jongin bakal lepas lagi bajunya.

jongin bakal bangun sebelum kyungsoo menyelesaikan masakannya dia akan langsung kedapaur terus langsung meluk kyungsoo yg hanya make celemek itu. tentunya tangannya ga bakal diem aja.

jongin paling seneng mainin payudara dan putingnya kyungsoo. ya diplintir plintir ke dielus elus diremas bahkan di sedot sedot. asal kalian tau karena teralu sering diberi rangsangan sekarang kyungsoo bisa ngeluarin asi nya. jongin senang bukan main bener apa yg diminta jongin waktu awal jadian dia bakal minta jatah susu tiap pagi.

kalo sarapan kyungsoo bakal ada dipangkuan jongin. btw udah tau kan kalo jongin juga sama telanjangnya sama kyungsoo.

mereka akan saling suap dan tentu saja saling hisap. yup jongin dapet susu paginyaa dari kyungsoo. dia bakal terus hisap puting kyungsoo sampe merasa cukup dan kemudia kyungsoo gantian yg ngisap penisnya jongin. ya hitung hitung dapet susu putih juga tpi lebuh kental hehe. susu kental tapi ga manis hehe.

mereka bakal mandi bersama. saling menyabuni dan tentunya berbuat lebih. jongin bakal ngamgkat satu kaki kyungsoo terus nyodokin sampe mereka orgasme. kalo ditanya bagian apartrmen yang belum kena orgasme mereka kayaknya ga ada deh.

kamar, kamar mandi, dapur, ruang makan, ruang tv, ruang tamu bahkan balkon apartemen sudah pernah jadi saksi bisu keliaran hubungan percintaan mereka.

setelah saling memandikan mereka kadang kencan dirumah atau diluar rumah. yup setelah week day disibukan kegiatan kampus dan lain lain maka akhir pekan hanya ada kyungsoo dan jongin. padahal sebenernya tiap hari juga mereka selalu bersama kan sekelas juga cuman maksud keencan berdua aja ya ga mau diganggu sama temen temen mereka.

oh ya kyungsoo baru tau tetnyata jongin itu manja bgt ya walaupun emang vuman sama kyungsoo aja. kalo keinginannya ga dituruyin dia bakal merengek rengek kayk anak bayi. terus ngeluarin aegyo yg cuman berlaku buat kyungsoo. ya akhirnya mau ga mau kyungsoo harus nurutin.

kalian pasti mikir kenapa ga diturutin dri awal aja . ya kalo mintanya ga macem macem sih gapap. lah ini bukan jongin si mesum namnya kalo pikirannya ga mesum terus. kayak skrnng misalnya masa jongin mau ngapa ngaapain kyungsoo di tempat serame ini. yup mereka lagi di taman bermain. baru dtng aja jongin langsung ngerengek minta jatah.

hah ya mau ga mau tapi mau sih kyungsoo cuman bisa pasrah. jongin ngajak dia naik bianglala. yg emang klo pagi menjrlang siang gini msh sepi. baru juga 5 detik biang lala nya naik langsung aja si jongin menyumbu kyungsoo dengan panasnya. mereka ciuman kayak ga tau waktu. tapi sambil grepe2 yang lain pastinya.

untungnya kyungsoo lagi pake rok super duper mini yang sampe cd nya keliat terus pake crop tee yg ada zipernya ditengah tanpa make bh. makin gampang lah si jongin grepe2 benda2 kesukaannya. tanpa melepas baju mereka melakukan penyatuan yg sangat panas dengan posisi jongin yg memangku kyungsoo yg menghadapnya. kyungsoo mengangkat pinggulbya dibantu jongin untuk memuluskan bertemunya kebanggan jongin demgan surganya menghisap teteknya kyungsoo jongin terus aja nyodok penisnya makin dalem. kyungsoo cuman bisa mendrsah keenakan aja. akhirnya saat bianglala udah mulai tutun mereka orgasme. tadinya jongin mau nambah ronde lagi tpi kyungsoo ga mau katamya dia cape sebemernya. ya karna jongin kasian juga sama kyungsoo yaudah deh cukup segitu dulu. pas mereka mau rapiin baju masing2 ternyata cd nya kyungsoo kena sperma jongin. kyungso yg mles pake lembab gitu akhirnya membuang cd nya ke pojokan bianglala. ga tau deh siapa nanti yg nemuin. akhirnya mereka keluar dri bianglala dengan keringetan dan nafas terengah engah tentu aja banyak yg ngeliatin tpi mereka mana peduli. apalagi jongin yang dengan santainya langsung meluk pinggang kyungsoo dan rapatkan ke tubuhnya. ughm dia jadi hard lagi tapi dia harus sabar sampe apartemen soalnya kyungsoo kayaknya ga mau nganu nagu disi lagi deh. poor jongin


	4. Chapter 4

Jongin dan Kyungsoo emang terkenal seantero kampus. walaupun kyungsoo anak baru siapa sih yang ga tau doi. Pacar dari Pangeran kampus Kim Jongin yang udah buat seluruh mahasiswi Yonsei University patah hati selain itu Kyungsoo yang sanagt imut namun sexy itu juga jadi pujaan kaum adam, namun ya karna ada jongin jadi ga ada deh yg berani deketin kyungsoo.

mereka tuh juga terkenal sebagai pasangan mesum. ga pedulu dimana kapan pasti mereka ga bisa lepas dri nyentuh sana sini psangannya. apalagi kyungsoo suka pakr baju seksi pake bgt gampanglah jongin megang sana sini. ga cuman satu dua orng yang mergokin mereka dipojokan terus mesum hampir sekampus kali. misalnya pas istirahat mereka beda kelas kan pas mereka ketemuan kayak pasangan yg ga ketemu seabad langsung aja mereka ciuman panas. dipojokan kantin sih biasanya. kyungsoo selalu duduk dipangkuannya jongin. kalo lagi sepi bgt mereka bisa sampe Making love loh kyungsoo kan suka make rok oendek tuh tinggal angkat aja roknya. ugh klo kata jongin aih itu memmacu andrenalin doi bgt soalnya klo ada yg liat kan makin seru. kalo rame palingan dia minta nyusu aja ke kyungsoo katanya biar hemat ga usah beli susu lagi kan. jadi jangan heran kalo ngeliat kepala jongin yg kayak ilang didada kyungsoo. doi lagi asik nyusu soalnya. kyungsoo juga jarng pake bra katanya sama aja jongin juga baaklan ngelepas branya dlaam waktu si gkat terus dilempar entah kemana dri pada ilang ilangan kan mending disimpen. alhasil jongin makain mesuk soalnya bisa grepe grep kyungsoo lebih gampang.

klo mereka lagi sekelas merek pasti duduk sebelahan terus tangannya mereka ga bisa diem. pdahal ada dosen yag ngajar loh ckckc. jongin sering dpt handjob dri kyungsoo kalo dikelas doi mah seneng seneeg aja jongin juga gabtian mainin vagiannya kyungsoo yg dimasukin pake jari kek atau pake vibrator yg dia bawa dri rumah. suka iseng emang tapi kesenengan sendiri ngeliat muka nafsu kyungsoo.

oh ya Pernah ada yg berani deketin kyungsoo emang nekat tuh anak. Namanya Junmyeon dia nerd gitu tapi kaya ya lumayan tampan lah tampang anak baik nan polos. Kyungsoo yg baik hati itu yang nanggepin sewajarnya orang yang ramah. terus si jumyeon kan kegeran dikiranya kyungsoo jyga suka doi. akhirnya doi mau nembak kyungsoo kan di taman kampus.

"k..ky..kyun..kyungsoo" panggil jumnyeon terbata bata

" ne jumnyeon shii ada apa kamu manggil aku ke taman ?" kyungsoo jelas bingung dong kenapa mesti di taman?

"se.. sebenernya a..ak..akku su.." belum selesai junmyeon berbicara tiba tiba ada yang menarik kyungsoo menghadap smaping dan tanpa diketahui kyungsoo pun ada benda kenyal nan memabukan yang hinggap di bibirnya.

kyungsoo kaget membelokan matanya namum rasa yang sangat familiar dan ketika dia melihat dengan jelas siapa yg kurang ajar mencumbunya itu ternyata adalah kekasihnya sendiri jongin.

kyungsoo jadinya ikut nikamatin aja cumbuan jongin dengan panasnya saling melimat satu smaa lain lidah mereka ikut bergelut entah saliva siapa yg ada di bibir kyungsoo yg mebgkilat itu.

junmyeon yang polis jelas kaget melihat adegan panas didepannya. makin kaget lagi waktu suara desahan kyungsoo terdengar ditelingannya. matanya membola melihat tangan jongin yang sudah grepe kyungsoo dibagian bagain kesukaannya.

mereka ga peduli kalo kegiatan mereka lagi diliatin sama si junmyein ckck pasangan mesum. bahkan kemeja kyungsoo udah kebuka kancingnya yang ternyata dia lagi ga pake bra. jongin yang emang nafsunya udah diubun ubun langsung aja melintir melintir puting kyungsoo sambil terus mencumbunya. kyungsoo jelas keenakan dia cumab pasrah dah hanya bisa mengeluarkan desahan seksibyabyg bikin siapa aja yg mendengar bisa makin horny. aalah satunya si junmyeon yg msh dengan poloanya berdiri gemeteran didepan mereka. keringet dingin udah meyebar di pelipisnyaa bignung ga tau harus apa ngeliat adegan rate 18 itu.

melalui lirikan matanya jongin ngeliat junmyeon yg udah kayak orng mau oi gsan itu akhirnya menghentikan kegiatannya mencumbu kyungsoo tapi tangannya sih tetep ngeremes ngeremes payudaranya kyungsoo.

kyungsoo mau protes kenapa jongin berenti nyium dia pas mau protes si jongin udah ngomong duluan

"Junmyeon kamu ngapain masih disini? masih mau ngomong sama kyungsoo?" demgan smirknya jongin mengintimidasi lelaki didepannya yg udah kayak tikus kecebur got.

langsung aja ngibrit si junmyeon dia udah ga kuat harus ngeliat adega yg dilarang ditonton sama emaknya.

"jongin lanjutin lagii dong udah basah nihh kan junyeon udah pergi"

si kyungsoo malah ngerengek minta lebih ga sadar apa ya tadi kegiatan dia sama pacar mesumnya udah bikin anak orng hampir mati.

" ish kamu sih ngapain sih ngomong sama dia, ditaman yng sepi gini lagi. untung aja aku liat tadi kamu divawa kesini sama tuh bocah kalo kamu diapa apain gimana. kan kamu cuman milik kim jongin seorang!." jongin malah ngambek.

" jangan ngambek doang sayang aku juga ga tau dia mau ngapauntadi ngajak aku kesini. tapi gamungkin lah aku diapa apain ngeliat kita making out aja udh mau pingsan tu anak gimana mau ngapa ngapain aku. Jangan marah yag sayangnya aku. kamu mau apa sini aku turutin deh"

"hehe bener yaa apa aja kamu harus turutin. aku mau kita ke pulau pribadi milik keluarga aku besok."

"tapi kan besok aku masih kuliaah sayangg"

"ga mau tauu besok selama seminggu kamu aku sekap disana kamu harus bolos pokoknya. kamu udah janji lih sayanggggg"

"ish iya iya aku mau deh. tapi janji satu hal sama aku."

"apa?"

"selama di pulau kamu kita telanjang terus yuk hihi"

"ish sayangnya akuu mesuuum iiihhh mau telanajng terusss" jongin gemes bgt sama kyungsoo dia ngecubit putingnya kyungsoo yg emang masih kebuka.

"hehe kan yang nagajrin pacar nya aku yang palinggg mesummmmh lanjutin yuk yaang kuliah ku udh beres nih ku mau ena ena hihi" kyungsoo bales menggenggan penis jongin yg emang udah gede itu dri luar celannya.

"oke deh apa sih yang enngaak buat sayang kuu yuk kita kemobil ku dah ga tahan nih"

akhirnya jongin aama kyungsoi ke mobil jongin dan ya mereka bercinta sampe 3 ronde terus mereka pulang melanjutkan sampe keesokan harinya.


End file.
